Bésame
by Annelisse Smith
Summary: A todos nos llega la hora del amor...por qué no a Luna también? El amor ha llegado a su vida con el nombre de Neville Longbottom, y con él su felicidad...


_**Este es mi segundo one-shoot, espero que disfruten leyéndolo en lugar de aburrirse, y por favor les pido que dejen reviews…un escrito con reviews es un escritor feliz…Esta historia está ubicada cuando Neville Longbottom cursa séptimo, año en el cual se lleva a cabo la segunda guerra, más sin embargo no describo sus efectos ya que decidí centrarme en su romance con Luna Lovegood, espero que les guste.**_

_**Este fic va dedicado a gema azul, como todos mis fic, aunque en el momento que escribo esto nuestra relación de amistad no esté en su mejor etapa…las hermanas son hermanas, aunque peleen.**_

**BESÁME**

Estaban todos los alumnos de séptimo reunidos en el invernadero número 3, recibiendo clase de Herbología, exceptuando el joven Harry Potter, ya que a causa de la segunda guerra, no podía exponerse de aquella manera. La profesora Sprout explicaba plantas con propiedades mágicas curativas usadas por muggles.

-Por último-dijo la profesora Sprout tras terminar sus ejemplos de plantas-, quiero una redacción de medio pergamino sobre el tema, para el viernes.

Todos pensaron en lo complicado que sería si pretendían hacer el ensayo sin tener que consultar en la biblioteca. Excepto Neville. Para él sería sencillo puesto que sabía del tema mucho antes de que la profesora Sprout pensara siquiera en explicarlo.

Neville salió de los invernaderos y se dirigió al gran comedor para pasar su hora libre. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban todos sus amigos pertenecientes a esta casa: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean y Nigel, y también su única amiga que no era una gryffindor, Luna.

Cada vez que veía a su amiga Ravenclaw, veía su fortaleza, Luna era alguien muy fuerte, porque a pesar de las burlas, las tragedias del pasado (la muerte de su madre) y su soledad espiritual, ella seguía sonriendo.

Neville se sentó como siempre, y todo empezaron a intercambiar temas, de lo harían en las próximas horas libres, en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, y los deberes que tenían que realizar. Dieron los 3:00 p.m. en punto.

-Oh!-exclamó Neville-. Debo irme, tengo Encantamientos-anunció.

-Voy contigo-le dijo Seamus.

-Eh, Neville!-lo atajó Luna antes que se marchara-. Necesito un favor…si puedes, claro.

-Por supuesto, qué necesitas?

-He tenido algunos problemas con un tema de Herbología…aún no logro aprender las propiedades de la raíz de Lazo del Diablo. Entonces, podrías ayudarme a memorizarlas bien? Quisiera pasar bien mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Claro, te explicaré con gusto. Ya veremos cuando te puedo ayudar, acordémoslo en la cena, por ahora tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Luna sonrió y los gryffindor partieron a su clase. Luego los que faltaban del grupo también se dispersaron a sus aulas.

Entonces llegó la hora de la cena. Como siempre, todo el grupo estaba unido, salvo por Luna, que esta vez decidió cenar en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Al salir del banquete, Neville esperó a Luna a la salida del gran comedor, para acordar lo de la ayuda con Herbología.

-Hola, Luna.

-Hola, Neville. Vaya, creí que tendría que esperar a mañana para hablar contigo, porque no te vi antes del banquete.

-Si, llegué corto de tiempo a cenar. Bien, cuándo empezamos con las explicaciones de Herbología?

-Cuánto antes!-apuró ella-. Si es posible, mañana mismo.

-Estoy libre a las 11:00.

-Pero yo no.

-Y a las 4:00?

-Si, estoy libre. Entonces nos vemos en…

-El cerezo! Al pie del Lago Negro.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Ay, Neville, no sabes cuánto te agradezco!

-Lo hago con gusto. Para qué están los amigos?

-Muchas gracias, en serio.

Luna se puso de puntillas en los pies y lo besó en la mejilla. Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y luego siguió a los de su casa hasta perderse de vista. Neville sintió algo en ese momento, una sensación extraña, el besito de Luna le había parecido muy dulce y reconfortante, pero lo tomó como la simple satisfacción de una buena obra hecha por una amiga.

Al otro día todo transcurrió normal, el grupo desayunó y almorzó junto, y todos tomaron sus clases comúnmente. Y como fue acordado, Neville y Luna se encontraron en el cerezo al pie del Lago Negro. Luna llevaba pergamino, pluma y tinta, y Neville llevaba un ejemplar de _Plantas Mágicas de Gran Bretaña y el mundo._

Se saludaron comúnmente y se sentaron en la hierba. Neville comenzó su habitual discurso de teoría (el cual sólo había sido escuchado por la profesora Sprout algún tiempo atrás), basándose en algunas notas del libro, mientras que Luna tomaba nota a la carrera, intentando retener la mayoría de palabras dichas por Neville en el pergamino. Hasta que el chico terminó.

-Bueno, haber. Déjame ver si entendí-repuso Luna tratando de no leer el pergamino-. La raíz seca de Lazo del Diablo no tiene efecto alguno, salvo en algunas pociones como el _Elixir de Muerte Blanca_, verdad?

-Cierto. Eh, bueno-dijo Neville mirando su reloj de bolsillo y luego guardándolo-. Creo que las lecciones deberán continuar mañana, ya casi ha pasado una hora y tenemos clase.

-Vaya, que rápido pasó el tiempo-dijo la ravenclaw con aire soñador-…y pues, a qué hora mañana?

-No sé…cuándo estás libre tú?

-No tengo clase a las 10:00 a.m. Se te da fácil?

-Yo no salgo hasta las 10:30, así que sólo tendremos media hora. No te importa?

-No. Cortito pero efectivo. En dónde?

-Aquí mismo, por qué no?

-Bueno. Será mejor que regresemos al castillo ya.

Ambos se levantaron. Neville cerró el libro y Luna tapó el frasco de tinta y enrolló el pergamino. Avanzaron a la puerta, y sonó la campana. Entraron al castillo, luego cada uno se fue a su clase.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Conforme avanzaron los días, Luna tuvo más clases y entendió con más facilidad lo del Lazo del Diablo cada vez que hablaba con Neville sobre eso. Por su parte, Neville se sentía muy a gusto compartiendo con la chica, tanto que a veces se sobreactuaba en sus lecciones, lo suficiente como para hacerlas más largas de lo habitual, sólo para pasar más tiempo con ella de lo acordado.

En su última clase, Luna pareció satisfacer mucho a la profesora Sprout con sus conceptos de la raíz del Lazo del Diablo, así que cuando terminó su clase y pudo salir de los invernaderos, fue a contárselo a Neville.

-Neville!

-Oh, Luna. Hola-dijo el chico volviéndose a la rubia-. Llegas de Herbología?

-Sí, y me fue muy bien. Madame Sprout está contenta pues he mejorado mucho en el tema.

-Me alegro. Bien hecho-felicitó él

-Y todo es gracias a ti, Neville. No sé cómo podría pagarte.

-No tienes que pagarme nada, Luna. Hasta me divertí siendo tu tutor.

-Y es que, qué? Pensabas qué sería aburrido?

-No, en absoluto. Es que no sé cómo haces, Luna, pero haces que me la pase muy bien contigo-espetó el chico y bajó la cabeza al instante, un tono sonrosado cubrió sus mejillas. La ojiazul soltó una risita.

-Yo también me la paso muy bien contigo, hasta deseo no haber aprendido Herbología para que siguieras enseñándome, Neville.

-No hay por qué, podemos continuar estudiando juntos. Aunque no vayamos en el mismo curso podríamos hacer los deberes juntos, en la biblioteca, o por qué no, bajo el cerezo.

Parecía una excusa tonta, pero era un pretexto aceptable para seguir estando cerca de ella.

-Pues si, por qué no. Ay, en serio gracias, Neville!

Por la efusividad momentánea, la chica se lanzó sobre el gryffindor, de puso de puntillas y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola fuerte por la cintura. Así permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que Neville aflojó sus brazos pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla ir, y Luna aflojó los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, sus caras apenas se separaban por escasos 5 centímetros, y esta distancia se acortaba cada vez más, hasta que…sonó la campana.

Se soltaron al instante, y Luna dijo a modo de despedida:

-Mmm, bueno, tengo que ir a clase. Te veo en el almuerzo.

-Claro-accedió él.

Y ambos partieron en direcciones opuestas.

Neville estaba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos…si hubiera pasado siquiera un minuto más antes de sonar la campana, hubiera besado a la ravenclaw? No, eso era imposible, a él no le gustaba Luna…o si? Sí, le gustaba y mucho, si hubiera tenido más tiempo la Hubiera besado con todo su deseo…o quizá no.

Qué confusión la de su fuero interno!

Lo único que tenía claro era que, fuera cual fuese la emoción que sintiera por Luna, no se apartaría de su lado.

Y por su parte, Luna estaba más confundida aún. Neville le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás (quizá 2 años, desde que lo conoció a fondo en el Ejército de Dumbledore) y eso lo tenía claro, pero lo que no sabía era que sentía él por ella. Y si sólo quería jugar con ella? Nadie la había amado antes, por qué empezar ahora?

No pudo evitar deprimirse por eso, pero sin embargo no sería capaz de apartarse del gryffindor.

Neville y Luna se vieron en el almuerzo, pero no hablaron de la situación del "casi-beso". Tampoco acordaron volver a estudiar juntos de nuevo. Sólo hablaron en una discusión en el grupo.

Luego cada uno se fue por su lado y asistieron a sus clases. Tampoco se vieron en ninguna hora libre. No hablaron en la cena.

Así pasaron los días hasta completar una semana desde que Luna aprobó Herbología. A ella se le veía algo cabizbaja, y a él muy inexpresivo. A Neville lo esperanzaba de vez en cuando el hecho de que Luna estaba con él (aunque con el resto del grupo) cuando comían (…)

Pero el viernes a la hora del almuerzo, Neville no encontró a Luna en la mesa de Gryffindor, y tampoco en la de Ravenclaw. No demostró asombro alguno ante eso, y se sentó a almorzar con sus compañeros. Todos empezaron su conversación diaria habitual, y Neville comentaba alguna cosa ante cualquier tema, pero llegó un momento en que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-…sí, y es sólo la mitad-le decía Ginny a Hermione.

-Ginny?-musitó Neville-. Siento interrumpirte. Sabes dónde está Luna?

-Me topé con ella cuando venía hacia acá-le contestó Ginny-. Dijo que no podría venir a almorzar porque tenía muchos deberes pendientes. Lo más seguro es que esté en la biblioteca.

-Gracias.

-Seguro. Entonces como te decía, Hermy…

Y Ginny siguió su conversación con Hermione. Neville apartó su plato y se levantó de la mesa. Se retiró del gran comedor y fue directamente a la biblioteca.

Entró y rápidamente buscó a Luna con la mirada en todas las mesas. Todas estaban vacías, salvo por una ocupada por alumnos de Hufflepuff que aparentaban estar en cuarto año. Entonces avanzó mirando al interior de las estanterías, recorriéndolas una a una.

Y justo en la última estantería, antes de la sección prohibida, la halló. Tenía una pila de libros, uno sobre otro, a su lado, y estaba sentada y agazapada en un rincón. Sus brazos abrazaban sus rodillas y tenía oculta su cara. Soltó un sonoro sollozo, estaba llorando.

Ante su preocupación, Neville avanzó rápido hacia ella. Tiró los libros de su lado para apartarlos y poder sentarse junto a ella. Con su mano, le descubrió el rostro, estaba empapado.

-Luna!-exclamó exaltado, su voz se quebró un tanto.

-Neville?! Qué haces aquí? Vete! No quiero que me veas así! Quiero estar sola!-chilló ella.

-No. No! No me iré!

Más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-Qué te ocurre-le preguntó Neville con voz suave y dulce-, mi Luna?

-Me cansé, Neville-contestó entre sollozos-. Me cansé de las burlas y de los malos tratos. Soy una lunática y está bien, pero también tengo sentimientos. Me duele el corazón, me duele y me duele bastante. Si sufro por qué no puedo sentir el amor también?...aunque sea sólo un poquito.

-Luna, no hables así! No eres ninguna lunática! Está bien que hay personas que no te tratan tan bien como tú desearías, pero hay muchas otras que te quieren.

-Sólo lo dices para que pare de llorar! Tú no entiendes, Neville! Estoy sola! Haber, quién me quiere a mi?!

-Yo-afirmó él en un susurro-…y más de lo que te imaginas, mi Luna…

El llanto de la ravenclaw cesó al instante. Neville le secó las lágrimas sobrantes con sus pulgares. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo. Sus respiraciones eran jadeantes.

-Neville?-dijo Luna entrecerrando sus ojos, parpadeando despacio.

-Si?

-Bésame.

El chico no tenía motivo alguno para rechazar aquella petición. Sus labios se encontraron de inmediato, los de Neville insistentes, los de Luna agradecidos, y ambos con pasión, mucha pasión.

Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, pero debían hacerlo para respirar.

-Mejor?-preguntó Neville mientras dejaba su rostro para pasarle un brazo por encima del hombro.

-Si. Por favor dime que sólo lo hiciste porque te lo pedí, para que ya no me sintiera mal-repuso ella pues aún no estaba segura de los sentimientos de él.

-No, no te mentiré-dijo él con dejos de ternura-. Te quiero, y te quiero en serio, mi Luna.

-Si será verdad?-preguntó Luna a modo de insinuación.

-Obvio, mi Luna-le contestó Neville sonriendo-. Desde hace tiempo me gustas y no dejo de extrañarte. No sé cómo haces, mi Luna, pero haces que no pueda estar bien sin tu sola presencia. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales vine a aquí.

-Bueno, ahora te confieso yo. Neville, tú me gustas desde mucho antes que empezaras a explicarme Herbología. Sólo no me animaba a decírtelo, por miedo a que fueras uno de esos idiotas que me creen lunática.

-Lo importante es que yo ya sé lo que sientes, tú ya lo sabes con respecto a mi, y al parecer no hay nada más que decir, salvo hacerlo oficial.

-A qué te refieres?

-Mi Luna, quieres ser mi novia?

-Tú que crees, Neville?

-Que si-dijo riéndose.

-Sólo te pido no contarle a los demás por ahora.

-De acuerdo. Salimos de aquí ya?

-Si. Demasiados libros por hoy-dijo con un dejo de humor negro al mirar los libros tirados-. Espero que la señora Pince no se enfade mucho.

Neville se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Luna se paró.

-Bueno, vamos. Pero antes…-dijo Neville queriendo implantar suspenso, algo cómico-, un beso de mi Luna para su Neville.

-Ay no, Neville, no quiero melosidades.

-Oh, vamos, mi Luna. Sólo uno pequeñito, aquí-pidió señalando su mejilla.

Luna fue a dárselo, pero Neville volteó la cara y lo robó de su boca.

-Neville!

-Vamos ya, mi Luna.

La tomó de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. Avanzaron hacia la salida de la biblioteca y salieron. Descendieron por las escaleras hasta la planta del gran comedor, donde sólo había pocos alumnos terminando de almorzar.

-Almuerzas, mi Luna?

-Ya no me da tiempo, pronto sonará la campana.

Acto seguido, la campana de clases sonó por todo Hogwarts. Luna se alejó de Neville, pero él no le soltó la mano.

-Tengo que ir a clase.

-Te veo a las 4, princesa?

-No estás en clase a esa hora?

-No los viernes, no hoy. En el cerezo?

-Seguro-y le guiñó un ojo.

Entonces se soltaron y partieron en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando dieron las 4 p.m., y Luna salió de sus clases, salió del castillo a los jardines, directamente al cerezo junto al Lago Negro. Y allí ya estaba él.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Neville tomó a la rubia por la cintura, la pegó a él, y le plantó un rápido beso en la boca.

-Neville! Cuándo vas a parar?!-replicó Luna queriendo parecer enojada.

-Nunca-contestó él sonriendo, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Bueno ya, está bien, lo acepto, me resigno. Satisfecho?

-Satisfecho. Quieres quedarte aquí o entrar, o ir a alguna otra parte?

-No, aquí está bien. Qué harás mañana?-preguntó mientras ambos se tumbaban a la sombra del árbol.

-Pensaba ir al partido de quidditch. Tú no vienes? No debes narrar o algo así?

-No, McGonagall decidió prescindir de mis servicios, no quedó satisfecha la última vez que narre el Gryffindor-Slytherin. No pensaba asistir puesto que no juega Ravenclaw. Tú por qué si lo harás? Que yo sepa es un Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Gryffindor no juega.

-Y qué hago si no?

-Quedarte conmigo, por ejemplo-le propuso Luna con cierta picardía.

-Si, está bien. Por lo menos no hay muchos fisgones mañana. Luna, ven-le dijo Neville extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a la rubia a él-. Qué pasa, amor? Por qué estás tan alejada?

-Es que no entiendes…-dijo ella acercándose temerosa, pero Neville la pegó a él al instante, y ella quedó sentada en sus piernas y recostada sobre su pecho-…esto es prácticamente nuevo para mí. No es la primera vez que tengo novio, pero antes nadie me había tratado tan bien, nadie me había querido tanto.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte-dijo él con una sonrisota-, porque no pienso dejar de quererte.

Esta vez fue Luna la que lo besó. Y al parecer los llenaba estar uno junto al otro, parecía que no necesitaban nada más. Y entonces encontraron mi les de cosas sobre las que hablar (bueno, de hecho Luna hablaba y Neville escuchaba), y por primera vez, y estaba segurote que así sería de ahora en adelante, Neville vio feliz a Luna.

Al día siguiente, acordaron verse en el pasillo que conduce a la lechucería. En cuanto el colegio fue desocupado en su mayoría a causa del quidditch, Luna y Neville acudieron al pasillo.

Se saludaron con un gran abrazo y un pequeño beso. Fueron juntos a observar el paisaje que daba por la especie de ventanas sin vidrios. Neville se abrazó por detrás a la cintura de Luna, la apretaba con fuerza y no pensaba en soltarla, como si alguien fuese a quitársela. Ella se volvió a él, y mientras le acariciaba el rostro, dijo:

-No pareces real.

-En cambio yo quiero a la Luna real, mi Luna que está conmigo en este mundo, no la Luna de mis sueños que siempre perdía al despertar…

Entonces la besó. Aunque Luna no duró mucho sin apartarlo.

-Neville…por favor…

-Pero qué te ocurre, mi amor? No hay nadie aquí, y estoy seguro que disfrutas de mi compañía como yo de la tuya, o no?

-No es eso…es que… me siento rara…ya te dije por qué.

-Tranquila, estará bien todo…

Y la besó otra vez. Este beso fue mucho mas largo que los demás. El más dulce, el más cálido, el más tierno. Y Luna comprendió que no tenía por qué preocuparse…Neville la quería, y si eso era así, no necesitaba nada más.

Y luego de ahí no hablaron más. Se dieron muchísimos más besos de allí hasta que acabó el partido, y sólo paraban para respirar o contemplarse el uno al otro. Nunca conocí amor más bello que aquél.

Y en medio de su último beso, se oyó un murmullo masivo que significó la culminación del partido. Neville lo interrumpió.

-Debemos irnos, amor.

-Reunámonos con el grupo ya, Neville.

-Qué? Y para qué?

-Quiero decirle a todos ya que estamos juntos. Si lo aceptan bien, si no lo hacen, no importará pues te tengo, tú me tienes y no necesitamos nada más.

Neville la besó tiernamente y luego le tomó la mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron. Luna estaba tranquila y segura. El amor había llegado a su vida y con él, la felicidad. Entonces avanzó para enfrentar a sus amigos sin miedo ni vergüenza, pues ahora no era un "tú y yo" sino un "nosotros"…


End file.
